Role Playing Day
by Roxius
Summary: One of Cynthia's favorite pasttimes with Dawn seems to involve dressing up in various outfits, and playing out a 'scenario' that eventually leads to lesbian sex. She is quite an odd one, isn't she? Cynthia X Dawn. Yuri. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

A/N: Dawn X Cynthia is LOVE...and just how much money does Cynthia make, if anything?

Also...THEY'RE LIVING TOGETHER?!! And, 'Glameowgirl' is the Poke equivalent of 'Catgirl', isn't it?

One more thing...this didn't turn out all that romantic as I had planned...

Yeah, and I'm not too good with lemons, so...sorry...I'm trying, okay?

* * *

_Morning, 5:34 a.m..._

"You know what TODAY is, don't you?!" Cynthia giggled as she pinched her younger lover's cheek playfully.

Dawn shook her head. "Uh, not really..."

"C'mon...OF COURSE you know..."

"No, I don't..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"...REALLY?!!"

"Yes, really..."

Cynthia reached down, and then pulled out a neatly-folded french maid outfit. "IT'S ROLE PLAYING DAY, SILLY!!!" she squealed with excitement.

Dawn let out a groan, and buried her face in her hands. "Ugh...do I really need to wear THAT? I mean...aren't I cute enough for you as it is?"

"Of course you are, sweetie," Cynthia replied, "BUT YOU'LL BE EVEN CUTER WITH THIS ON!!!!"

"...What about you? You should wear something too!!" Dawn added.

"I got that covered!" Placing the french maid costume on the table, Cynthia reached down again, and this time came up with a rather professional-looking business suit.

"I'LL BE THE BUSINESS WOMAN WHO HIRED YOU TO TAKE CARE OF THINGS AROUND THE HOUSE!!! WE'LL HAVE A LITTLE SCENARIO TAKE PLACE, A BIT OF CONVERSATION, SOME CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT, MAYBE A BIT OF ANGST, AND THEN...WE CAN HAVE SWEET LESBIAN SEX!!!" Cynthia exclaimed, a trail of blood pouring out of her nose.

Dawn, however, wasn't exactly all for the idea. "Yeah, but...we can just have sweet lesbian sex WITHOUT dressing up and doing all that other meaningless stuff..."

"I KNOW, BUT DO YOU KNOW HOW WET I GET JUST THINKING ABOUT YOU AS A FRENCH MAID, SO INNOCENT AND NAIVE...THE PERFECT TARGET!!!" Cynthia was drooling now.

Dawn winced, remarking, "You kinda scare me when you do that..."

Cynthia shrugged it off, and then exclaimed, "OKAY, LET'S GET INTO CHARACTER!!!"

"...This is such a waste of time..."

"NO COMPLAINING!!!"

'Ugh...thank god no one can actually see us do this...' Dawn thought gratefully, her face bright red as she took the french maid outfit.

--

--

--

--

--

_Afternoon, 2:08 p.m..._

Now wearing a dark-brown suit, Cynthia stepped into the living room and let out a heavy sigh.

"Ah...work was brutal today..." she said, wiping the imaginary sweat from her brow. Dropping her suitcase on the table, Cynthia undid her tie, and tossed it without a care over her shoulder as she headed to the couch.

A few moments later, Dawn entered, dressed as a french maid, and snatched up the tie that had been so carelessly left about.

"Welcome home, mistress...did you have a nice day at the stock market?" Dawn spoke up in her best attempt at a french accent, which wasn't actually very good at all.

Cynthia groaned at the very memory of her 'work'. "It was such a pain in the ass, all of it!! My boss kept screaming at me, and the stocks went down by .13%, and everything. I had an awful day at work..."

"Oh...I'm...I'm sorry to hear that..."

Cynthia kicked off her shoes, and yawned. With a moment of hesitation, Dawn quickly scurried over and picked up her mistress's shoes, placing them over beside the wall in a proper fashion. As the younger girl bent down to place the shoes, Cynthia caught a glimpse of her panties.

Smirking to herself, Cynthia ordered, "Why don't you come and sit next to me, so we can...talk?"

"Talk?"

"Yeah...talk...I need someone nice and understanding like you to talk to..."

'This is SO embarrassing...' Dawn thought as she took a seat on the couch beside the older woman. Cynthia licked her lips lustfully, and wrapped an arm around the other girl's waist.

Letting out a squeak of surprise, Dawn stammered, "M-Mistress...what...what're you doing?"

Leaning closely, Cynthia's breath grew heavy as she whispered, "I need some sort of release to help me get rid of all these uncomfortable emotions flowing around within me...and you're the trigger for that release..."

'I...I don't understand that line AT ALL...' Dawn thought, attempting to put up a fight for the sake of the 'scenario', although she obviously didn't do a very good job at it, as Cynthia's lips were soon upon her own.

Cynthia moaned as she parted her lips enough so that her tongue wrapped and twisted against Dawn's, both of them fighting valiantly for dominance. She then slid her free hand up into Dawn's corset, clenching tightly onto the girl's left breast. She pinched onto Dawn's tiny pink nipple and twisted it slightly, causing Dawn to cry out.

"Ahh...ahh...m-mistress...that hurts...please s-stop..." Dawn whined.

A trail of saliva hung like a bridge between the two girls' lips. Cynthia had a mischievous grin spread out on her face. "Oh, my little sweet...we're just getting started..."

Pushing Dawn onto her back, Cynthia saddled up on top of her, and began forcibly rubbing their crotches together. Tearing off the corset with a mighty pull, Cynthia stared lustfully at Dawn's 'delicious flat chest', both of her nipples now erect. Leaning down, Cynthia gently began to suck on Dawn's left nipple, and watched as the younger girl shivered in response. As this happened, Dawn began to massage Cynthia's large breasts, which felt almost felt like soft, fluffy clouds in her palms.

"Augh...C...Cynthia..." Dawn moaned, biting her bottom lip.

"..." Cynthia did not respond.

"I mean...M-Mistress..." Dawn now said, realizing Cynthia was still following the 'scenario'.

"...Yes?" Cynthia raised her head to look at Dawn, whose face was as red as a tomato.

"We should...we should move this to the bedroom...and get undressed first..."

"G...Good idea..."

And so, lifting Dawn up bridal-style, Cynthia dashed to the bedroom, her whole body now craving for more sex...

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

_Midnight, 12:00 a.m..._

Neither girl had yet to come out of the bedroom. Their role playing attire now laid in two piles outside the door, and various groans, moans and other assortments of noises could be coming from within the room.

"M...Mistress..."

"Heh...you can call me 'Cynthia' again, sweetie..."

"Cynthia...I...I love you..."

"...I love you too..."


End file.
